The array substrate is the important component of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display device, such as the thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). The array substrate generally comprises the peripheral circuit region and the display region. In the manufacture and usage process of the array substrate, the electrostatic charge inevitably generates due to the factors of charged particles, the engineering condition, row material and design. Particularly, the electrostatic charge generated in the peripheral circuit region of the array substrate is high voltage electrostatic charge in general.
The electrostatic issue can directly influence the yield of the array substrate, and thus to influence the product yield of the liquid crystal display device. As the high voltage electrostatic charge is released, and no effective path is on the array substrate to derive the electrostatic charge in time, it is highly possible that the precision component on the array substrate may breakdown, and particularly, respective components in the display region are extremely precise, which can be easily broke down by the high voltage electrostatic charge. For instance, the thin film transistor array is extremely precise, and can be easily broke down by the high voltage electrostatic charge of the peripheral circuit region. The thin film transistor array is the key component of the array substrate. Once it is broke down, it leads to the poor quality or failure of the liquid crystal display.
In prior art, the ESD rings are located at the ends of the lines (such as gate lines and the data lines) of the array substrate in general to connect the ESD rings with the short connection line and to make all the lines in the array substrate connect with short connection line. Accordingly, the electrostatic charge can be derived to the ground through the ESD ring as the electrostatic charge is released. However, in such design, the ESD ring and the short connection line may connect the circuit in the peripheral circuit region of the array substrate with the circuit in the display region of the array substrate, and the high voltage electrostatic charge mostly generates in the peripheral circuit region of the array substrate. In the manufacture process or usage process of the array substrate, the precision component in the display region still has chance to be broken down or damaged as the high voltage electrostatic charge accumulation of the peripheral circuit region is over large and/or as the high voltage electrostatic release point is close to the display region.